People have an almost insatiable appetite for content, everything from music to videos, to full-length movies. There is a need to improve the delivery of content to users in order to make delivery more reliable. There are numerous delivery systems known in the art. For example, audio and video have long been delivered to users using a broadcast transmission system (e.g., using large land-based antennas) where the users are provided with suitable receivers, such as radios and televisions. More recently, satellite radio transmissions are beginning to replace traditional radio broadcasts, as customers demand more content and fewer commercials. With satellite radio a large variety of channels can be provided, often with few or even no commercials. Satellite television is similarly gaining in popularity. The Internet is becoming an increasingly popular mechanism for delivering content to users as well.
One disadvantage of wireless transmission systems is that the signal can be blocked, causing a loss in transmission. For example, weather can interrupt a satellite transmission. Mobile satellite receivers can also be blocked as they pass under trees, bridges and other obstructions. These same issues apply to other types of wireless broadcasts, such as land-based microwave transmissions. Even wired content delivery systems can suffer interruptions in service caused by noise on the line or other interference.